Is It Too Late?
by BonesBug
Summary: Booth and Brennan returns to DC after spending some time apart. How does Brennan really feel after hearing that Booth is in a relationship? Will she fight for the love of her life or will she torture herself for the sake of Booth's happiness?
1. I'm Happy for you Booth

**Hello there all you readers! I decided to try something different. Usually I tend to stick to writing pure fluff and a little drama, but I'm attempting to write an angst fanfiction. I decided to do this when I was very moody and depressed so I hope I managed to incorporate my moodiness in this fiction. It may be a multichapter, but I'm not making any promises because this is a very busy school year for me. Anyway, reviews will be greatly appreciated especially since this is my first attempt at writing angst. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Booth and Brennan were called back to DC to help out Cam. Booth comes back with a new woman and Brennan comes back ready to give her relationship with Booth a shot. How does Brennan really feel knowing that Booth is with somebody else? Will she do what it takes to win him over or does she accept the situation and punish herself by remaining single?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of these characters. If I did I would not have taken so long to get Booth and Brennan together. Bones and all the characters belong to the evil genius Hart Hanson.**

**HAPPY READING!**

'_You believe that love is transcendent and eternal… I want to believe that too.'_

_Brennan…_

Temperance Brennan was on her way back to Washington DC, after spending seven months in the jungles of the Maluku Islands. She left DC seven months ago with a heavy heart, burdened with the fact that she broke her partner's own. She left in order to gain some perspective so that she could view her life with objectivity. Booth wanted to give their relationship a chance but she turned him down because she was afraid that she could not provide him with the amount of love that he deserved. Over the years that they have been working together, they established a very close bond. They could tell each other anything, they were there for each other when they needed a shoulder to cry on and they did everything together. Whether it was sharing a drink at The Founding Fathers or getting a bite to eat at the local diner. They were always together. They were best friends.

During the time that Brennan spent in the Maluku Islands, she was able to analyze her situation with Booth and she came to the realization that she missed him terribly and her feelings for him were stronger than ever. She never knew that she was capable of harboring such intense feelings for somebody. She had been in many relationships before, but she never felt this way for anybody before. She decided that she wanted to give their relationship a chance. Maybe it would go somewhere. Maybe she could actually find happiness in Booth. Sure, she lived a very comfortable life. Financially secure, nice house and good friends, but the thought of her waking up to Booth's warm embrace every morning made her incredibly happy. She could not wait until the plane she was on touched down in Washington so she could meet Booth at the coffee cart by the reflecting pool, the place that they promised to meet at when they returned. She hoped that he would be there because she was ready to tell him how she feels. She was ready to lose herself in his embrace. She was ready to risk losing the last of her imperviousness. She was ready for Booth.

_Booth…_

He could not have been happier to get out of the heat of Afghanistan. He was tired of witnessing the death of many of his colleagues and friends. He also feared for his own life. He was a trained sniper and he was an exceptional solider, but the outcome of fighting in war was unpredictable and he did not want to risk losing his life. He was happy to serve his country but he had a son. He wanted to be there to coach his soccer games, teach him about growing up and learning how to drive. Booth practically grew up without his father and he did not want to put his son through that. He also wanted to see his partner. Even though she broke his heart into millions of microscopic pieces, she still occupied a very special place in his heart. It killed him to walk away from Brennan at the airport and for some time, he wished that he had turned around and held her tight, promising to never let go. But like Brennan, he needed to get away for a while to evaluate his life.

Booth was not looking for a relationship with Brennan though. He met someone that was great. He found someone that helped him to get over Brennan. For once, in a long time, he was happy. Her name was Hannah Burley. She was a news correspondent in Afghanistan. She was very pretty. She had long blonde hair, welcoming blue eyes and a great personality to top it off. She was almost perfect. They met on the battle field and were immediately attracted to each other. At first, it was just a physical attraction, but after a while, they started to get to know each other and somewhere down the line, they fell in love. For a long time, Booth thought that he could never find someone to help him get over Brennan. But here he was, in love with an amazing woman who loved him back and wanted to be with him. He was happy.

_Washington DC…_

Brennan just arrived in DC from her long flight and was now standing near the coffee cart by the reflecting pool, with her luggage at her side and her hands in her pockets. She was lost in her thoughts about Booth and being in a relationship with him. As the time passed she became more and more anxious. She wondered if he would show up. If he didn't, she would be heartbroken and devastated. She began to think that maybe it was irrational to think that after all these months of being apart and not communicating with each other, that he would actually remember to meet her at the agreed location. Maybe she should just leave.

Suddenly, in the distance, Brennan saw a man walking towards her dressed in camouflage clothing with a camouflage bag slung over his shoulder. The man was wearing a smile on his face and had warm, reassuring brown eyes. It was Booth. She felt her eyes well up with tears threatening to fall but she held her composure long enough to embrace him in a 'guy hug'. She pulled away from his embrace to look at him. Oh how she missed looking into those eyes. She finally had her Booth back, or so she thought.

"Bones, I missed you." He called her Bones. She missed hearing her nickname that Booth gave her. It made her feel loved and special. In Maluku, she was only called or Temperance so it made her happy to be called Bones once again.

"I missed you too Booth. I thought about you a lot actually." Should she tell him now? Was the timing right, or should she wait a bit longer? After all, they were just meeting after several months. Waiting seemed like the best thing to do in the given situation that she was in. She had no idea if he met someone or if he even wanted to be with her.

"I thought about you too Bones." He began, "So did you meet anyone special?"

"You mean did I have sex with anyone?" Oh yes, Booth missed how Brennan would just jump into sensitive topics like that, "No I didn't. I was busy searching for human remains so I had no time to engage in sexual relations." She finished before asking the question that was on her mind from the moment she saw Booth, "How about you Booth? Did you meet anyone?"

"Yeah I did actually."

_*No. He… met… someone.* _

Booth pulled out his blackberry to reveal a picture of Hannah to his partner, "Her name is Hannah. She's a news correspondent. We met on the field." He bragged.

_*Say something Temperance. I have to be happy for him no matter how difficult this is for me. He seems happy, so I should be happy as well?*_

"That's great Booth." She paused, "I'm… I'm happy for you." Brennan said with a forced smile.

"Thanks Bones." He said while pulling her into another 'guy hug'.

_*Stop hugging me Booth. This is already so hard for me to accept. I can't do this right now. I just want to go home.*_

"I'm going to go home now Booth." She said while rising to her feet, "It was a long flight, and it would be wise for me to get some rest before I go to work."

"Yeah that's a good idea Bones. So I'll see you later?"

"Of course. Bye Booth."

With that she left and headed to her apartment and he went to his. She had to process the news that she had just received. She only hoped that she could.

As soon as Brenna got home, she immediately threw her luggage on the wooden floor and headed to the bathroom for a long, relaxing bath. As she soaked in the tub, she thought about Booth. She thought about how stupid she was to turn him down. She thought about her friends. Angela was married to Hodgins, Sweets had Daisy, Cam had Michelle and now Booth had this Hannah person. She realized that she was the only one without a family. She wondered if she could ever find someone. Would she be alone forever? How could she allow herself to be in such a sad situation? She was alone. Nobody to love her, and nobody to love. She was too familiar with this sense of loneliness, ever since her parents left her at fifteen years old. She wished that now in her adult life that she could have somebody to love. A family. But right now it was clear that her wishes would not come true. She allowed her tears to fall freely from her eyes. What else could she do? She lost Booth. The only man that she could share anything with. The only man that knew all of her secrets. The only man that she could say without doubt, that she loved.

_*How could I have been so irrational and stupid to actually think for a second that Booth would be waiting for me? He told me that he had to move on. Why didn't I believe him? How could I have allowed myself to fall in love with him? Everybody I have ever loved left me. Maybe I'm just one of those people that don't get to be in a family. There is no such thing as more than one kind of family.*_

At the lab Brennan was embraced by all of her friends, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets and Cam. They were all happy to see her. Angela had insisted on taking her to lunch to catch up. She hadn't seen her best friend in months and was anxious to find out about her travels. Brennan agreed to go because, she too was anxious to hear about her friend's stay in Paris. At the diner, Brennan took a seat right beside Angela and after they ordered their food, a salad for Brennan and a burger for Angela, they began to talk. Angela spoke of her visit to the Eifel Tower and countless love making sessions with her husband, and Brennan spoke of the ancient artifacts she discovered and the human remains.

"Sounds like you had a great time Angela." Brennan said before placing a forkful of salad in her mouth.

"Believe me Sweetie, I did." She said with a suggestive look on her face, "So what was it like seeing Booth? Did any feelings come back?"

"I came back with the intentions of starting a relationship with him, but he has a girlfriend."

"What? Who is that bitch? You and Booth belong together!"

"Her name is Hannah. They met on the field; apparently she's a news correspondent."

"So how do you feel about this Sweetie?"

"I find that I'm sad Ange." She said with eyes glossy with tears, "But, I'm trying to be happy for him."

"Oh Sweetie, don't punish yourself like this. If you want him, fight for him. Tell him how you feel."

"Is anything new happening in your life?" Brennan said while changing the subject.

Angela rolled her eyes but answered her friend's question knowing that this was a sensitive topic, "I missed my period Bren." Angela smiled.

Brennan's eyes grew wide with excitement and immediately pulled her friend in for a big hug.

"You seem happy to be an aunt."

"But I would have to be your sister to be that." Brennan said before noticing the look that Angela gave her, "But seeing that I am your metaphorical sister, I can accept the position as the Aunt in your child's life."

"Well you better."

Brennan pulled her friend back in for another hug. She was happy for her friend. Even though Brennan did not have a family of her own, she was happy that her friend was having her own family, and that she was going to be the baby's aunt. She felt loved, for once.

At the end of the day, after they solved the case. Brennan went to the Founding Fathers with Booth. They sat at their regular table and ordered their regular drinks. At least that didn't change.

"So where is Hannah, Booth?"

"She's still in Afghanistan. I'm not sure if she going to come back to DC but I really hope she does."

"Is it serious between you two?"

"As serious as a heart attack."

"Heart attacks are very serious."

"Yeah she's great."

"You seem happy Booth so I hope that she will come to DC."

"Thanks Bones, you have no idea how much that means to me."

The rest of the night was spent in silence. Brennan was trying to hold back her emotions and Booth was thinking about Hannah. Brennan was silently dying inside. It killed her to hear how happy Booth was. She told him that she wanted Hannah to come to DC, but that was a lie. She wanted Booth to be happy, that was the truth. So even if it killed her, she promised herself that she would keep her mouth shut, for his sake. But how much could she keep bottled up?

**Okay so there you have it, the first chapter. Like I said before, it may be a multichapter but it depends on how much free time I have. I have a vision for this story and I hope I have the time to continue. So please review, tell me what you think. Is it good? Does it suck? I want to know! ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. You're Not Mine to Love

'_I missed my chance…'_

It was a pleasant Saturday morning while Temperance Brennan was in her quiet apartment, silently sipping her favorite herbal tea from the mug that Angela had painted for her. She was in a silent depression because of her situation with Booth, but managed to hide it from her friends. The truth was she was dying inside. She could not stop thinking about him. She thought about his muscular arms wrapped around her, his reassuring brown eyes staring into hers, his smile and his incredible bone structure. If only he was hers. Suddenly a buzzing sound coming from her phone interrupted her thoughts. A part of her was happy that her thoughts were interrupted because her thoughts about how incredibly gorgeous Booth was, was getting out of hand. She glanced down at her phone and saw a text message from Booth.

'_Hey Bones. I'm at the diner and I was wondering if you could join me?'_

She smiled at her text and quickly replied.

'_Sure! Will you be having pie?'_

'_LOL, don't I always?'_

'_I'm not familiar with the term LOL Booth.'_

'_It means Laugh Out Loud Bones.'_

'_Oh. That is very funny Booth. LOL!'_

'_Okay Bones. So what time will you meet me there?'_

'_I'll meet you there in 10 minutes. See you then.'_

Brennan quickly rinsed out her mug and made her way to her bedroom to choose her clothing for the day. She wanted to look good but also casual. She decided to wear a pair of comfortable denim jeans and a blue sleeveless top, accessorized with a long necklace with a matching pair of drop earrings and comfortable flats. After getting dressed, she grabbed her handbag and car keys and left her house.

At the diner Brennan saw Booth sitting down at their regular table by the window, accompanied by a slice of apple pie topped off with a dollop of whipped cream and a steaming hot cup of coffee. Booth thoroughly enjoyed pie and always tried to get Brennan to try it, but she clearly stated that she did not like her fruit cooked. She made her way over to the table and took a seat in front of Booth.

"Wow Bones, when you said ten minutes you weren't kidding!"

"I see you already got your pie."

"Yeah, you know Bones, you should try it sometime. You don't know what you're missing."

"Booth I already told you. I don't like my fruit cooked."

"Yeah I know. You told me that a million times!"

"Booth it's scientifically impossible for someone to tell you something a million times."

"It's an expression Bones. It means you told me many times."

"Oh. Well that is true. But you never seem to listen. You're so stubborn."

"I'm so stubborn? You're the one who refuses to at least take a bite of the pie!"

"That's because I don't like pie Booth!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Said a blonde woman who put her hand on Booth's shoulder. He looked up at her and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Hannah?" He said getting up to plant a small kiss on her lips, "what are you doing here?" He said after their kiss.

"I couldn't stand being away from you Seeley."

"I can't believe you actually came!" He said as he pulled her in for a hug.

Brennan couldn't believe that Hannah was actually there. Standing next to her. Kissing Booth and Booth was kissing her. She felt a pain in her chest like someone stabbed her right in her heart. She felt like crying but held her composure to say hello. She reminded herself that she had to hide her feelings for the sake of Booth's happiness.

"Hello, I'm Temperance Brennan." She introduced.

"Oh, Temperance. I heard so much about you." Hannah said while shaking her hand.

"And I heard about you too, Hannah."

"Did I interrupt anything between you and Seeley? Were you two having an argument?"

"No Hannah, we don't argue. We bicker." Booth cleared up.

"I have to go. I may be needed at the lab." Brennan said while gathering her things. She couldn't take being around the couple. She had to get out before she broke down.

"What? Bones you didn't even order anything." Booth said silently asking her to stay.

"I'll get something at the lab. I'll give you two sometime to reconnect."

"It's fine Temperance, really." Hannah said.

"No. I really have to go." Brennan said as she got up from her seat, "It was nice meeting you Hannah." Then she left.

Brennan went to the only place in the world that she could successfully hide all her feelings, the only place that she felt at home. The lab. Her sanctuary where she could hide behind super rationalism and rotting corpses to protect herself from high levels of intense emotion. She was good at that, hiding her feelings to avoid pity from anyone around her. She could not believe that this was happening to her. She finally broke down her walls to let someone in, and ended up having to rebuild them. How could she ever love again? How could she let someone in again? She couldn't, but she wished she could. She wished that she could be like Booth. He was able to put aside the heartache that she caused him and let someone in again. She was jealous of him. Should she listen to Angela and tell Booth how she feels? What did she have to lose? She was certain that turning Booth down was her biggest regret, but what if he doesn't want her anymore? What if she tells him how she feels and risks losing her friendship with him? That was what she wanted to avoid the most, but how much longer could she keep her feelings bottled up?

Weeks passed and Booth's relationship with Hannah was blossoming. He was happy, everyone could tell. He had successfully gotten over Brennan but things were definitely not the same between them. They stopped going to the Founding Fathers to celebrate the solving of a case with a drink or two. They barely saw each other. It seemed as if they only saw each other when they had a case. This was killing Brennan inside and she slowly started to deteriorate. She came to work every day looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. When she was not needed at the lab, she stayed in bed all day crying but after a while, she had no more tears left. All of her friends, especially Angela noticed Brennan's change in persona and it worried them all deeply. Angela blamed Booth and could not look at him the same way. It was as if he forgot all about his metaphorical family and surrounded himself with Hannah and only Hannah.

'_How could he so this to her?' _Was the question that was on all of the squints' minds. _'He was all she had.'_

Brennan was known for running away to foreign countries to escape overwhelming situations. It was a wonder why she wasn't gone yet, but it was something she considered. Maybe she should just leave for a while. Maybe it would do her some good. She was depressed and it was not only affecting her physical appearance, it was affecting her work as well. She became more and more irritated by her interns and would often say hurtful things to them. She even found herself snapping at her best friend as well. She lost weight and looked sad all the time. Yes, she needed to get away. She needed a break from this.

"Cam I need to talk to you." Brennan said at the doorway of Cam's office.

"Of course Dr. Brennan, what is it?" Cam said looking up from her computer.

"I just wanted to tell you in advance that I will be taking a vacation in the Bahamas for about two weeks."

"The Bahamas? Are you going there to dig up some ancient artifacts?"

"No, this time I'm going for a break."

"I think that will do you some good Dr. Brennan."

"Excuse me?"

"It's just that, Booth's relationship with Hannah is clearly affecting you and it will be wise for you to get away for a bit."

"My situation with Booth is none of your business Dr. Saroyan!"

"Dr. Brennan, I'm not trying to argue with you. I'm trying to help you."

"I'm sorry Cam. I'm just a little on edge lately."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"I will be leaving tomorrow." Brennan said while walking out but stopped when Cam called out to her.

"Just to let you know. You are my number one choice for him."

Brennan's eyes welled up with tears refusing to fall, "I have to go." She went back to her office before she broke down. She indeed needed to get away.

The next day, Brennan was in her office staring at her boarding pass and passport. She could not believe what her life has come to. She thought that she was finished with running, but here she was doing the exact same thing that she didn't want to do. She was miserable and hated that her emotions interfered with her work. Booth was happy but she was the exact opposite. This was not the way things should have been. She was supposed to be happy; waking up to Booth's smile every morning and his scent all over her sheets. Instead she was depressed and woke up every morning to her tear stained sheets and lonely house. She didn't want to leave, but for her sake and the sake of her friends, she had to.

"Hey Bones." Booth said and then noticed the boarding pass and passport that Brennan was holding, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Bahamas."

"Gonna dig up some old stuff?"

"No! I'm actually going on vacation Booth. Why is it so hard for people to think that I'm going to a foreign country for a break?"

"It's just not like you Bones. I came over here to spend time with you and find out that you're leaving. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Well whose fault is that Booth? Now if you don't mind, I have a flight to catch." She said shoving past him.

"Bones, why are you acting like this?"

"Because you said that you would never leave me. You said that you would always be here for me. But you lied Booth. We don't talk anymore, I hardly see you. That's your fault Booth. Ever since you came back everything started to change. I'm depressed and you don't even care!" Tears were now pooling down her face.

"Depressed? Why are you depressed Bones?"

"I don't want to talk about it Booth."

"Bones, you can tell me anything. Why are you depressed?"

"I… I'm… I'm in love with you Booth." There she said it, "That's why I'm depressed. I'm in love with you and I wish I wasn't, but I am. You're not mine to love."

Booth was shocked by what he just discovered. She was in love with him. He could not believe that she just said that, "Bones I-"

"I got to go." She interrupted. She did not want to hear what he had to say. She was afraid of the words that would come out of his mouth, so she just left. She left Booth completely speechless. At that moment, she knew that he didn't want her. If he did, he would have run after her. But he didn't.

**So that's the second chapter. I hope it was to your liking. I didn't add a lot of Hannah in this chapter because honestly, who like Hannah? But I'm sorry to say that Hannah will be in more chapters and she will play an important part in the chapters that she's in. I feel really bad for making Brennan so depressed but she'll get better, I promise. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to whoever reviewed and I'm hoping to get more reviews. I want to know if who guys loved it or hated it. I'll try to update soon. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. She Loves You?

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder…_

_Nassau, the Bahamas…_

It had been a week since Brennan confessed her love for Booth, and all she could think about was him. She was supposed to be trying to forget about him, but it turns out once you become involved with Seeley Joseph Booth, it's not that easy to erase him from your life. No matter where she would go in the world, Booth would always be on her mind. She left him speechless a week ago after telling him of her love for him. The timing way definitely off but she could not keep her feelings bottled up any longer. She had no idea how he felt about her confession, but at that moment in time, she could not handle his response. She knew that Booth was not the kind of man who would be unfaithful to the woman he was with, so he would not give in to Brennan. She didn't know what he would have done if she never left. She didn't want to know, well not yet.

Here she was, in the Bahamas, slowly but surely coming out of her depression but she was still upset about her situation with Booth. She wasn't sure that after all they have gone through, if she could still work with him. But that was not something she wanted to think about. All her focus was on trying to forget about Booth and move on with her life as an anthropologist. Maybe she would go on more digs or travel to Indonesia to further her studies in anthropology. She would try just about anything to forget about Booth. She had to accept that it would never work between them. Booth was with Hannah and that was that. But why was she having such a hard time accepting that? Brennan was the kind of person who could rationalize any given situation. But why couldn't she rationalize this one?

"Why so sad? Did your puppy die or something?" Said a man about the same age of Booth noticing Brennan's sad expression.

"I don't have a dog." Brennan said confused.

"I was kidding."

"Oh, I'm not good at metaphoric expressions."

"I can see that." He said while taking a seat beside her and calling the bartender for a drink, "so what's wrong with you? I'm Andrew by the way, Andrew Martin."

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, and I really don't feel comfortable with telling a complete stranger my problems."

"That's alright, so you're a doctor. Medical?"

"No, I'm a forensic anthropologist. I work at the Jeffersonian, I'm the best in my field and I also write novels." She was never good at modesty.

"Wow. A forensic anthropologist, so you work with bones?"

"Precisely." She said then took a sip of her beverage, "what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an architect. So, Dr. Brennan, what brings you to the Bahamas?"

"I came here to get away from something, well, someone. You seem very nosey."

"Haha! That's just my nature. I would love to show you around the island sometime. Are you free tonight?"

Before Brennan did not know when someone was asking her out on a date, but after countless conversations with Angela, she now knew when someone was asking her out. Why not? Booth managed to move on and this was her golden opportunity. Maybe this could go somewhere.

"I would like that very much Andrew."

"Great! When can I pick you up?"

"Seven is fine; I'll give you the address of my hotel and phone number."

"That would be great."

After Brennan gave him her address and phone number, he left and so did she. She had a date tonight. This was a good thing. She had a chance to get over Booth. To experience someone else and to be happy for once. Andrew was a handsome man. He had deep green eyes, a straight nose, perfect lips and short brown hair with a great body. He was nothing compared to Booth, but he was good to look at. He was charming and had a good job. He was everything a woman could want but he was not Booth. Despite the fact that he was not Booth, Brennan decided to give him a try. Maybe this could go somewhere. Maybe this man could make her happy.

_Washington DC, USA_

Booth was sitting on his couch in his apartment with his girlfriend curled up to him, while watching the game. He found himself thinking about Brennan for the one hundredth time for the day. She told him that she loved him, and she wish she didn't. How did this situation get so complicated? He was with Hannah, he loved her and he was happy, but everyday his mind would focus on Brennan and only Brennan. He thought she was okay with Hannah. How could he miss that she was so depressed and hurt that she had to run away? He had not been a good friend or partner lately. He was purposefully trying to distance himself from her to avoid any feelings that might arise if he was with her. But he had no idea that he was hurting her in the process.

'_She must have thought that I didn't care anymore.'_ Was the thought that was always on his mind that killed him because he did care about her. She was his partner and best friend. Sure, she broke his heart but that did not change their friendship.

"What you thinking about?" Hannah asked looking up into his face.

"Nothing babe."

"You look like your thinking about something? You miss Temperance don't you?"

"Of course I miss her Hannah, but I'm sure she's okay."

He had not told Hannah of Brennan's confession to him and he felt very guilty about that. Like he was entitled to tell her. She was his girlfriend after all. They're supposed to share everything with each other. What was the harm in that?

"Um, Hannah, I have to tell you something."

"What about?"

"Bones. It's about something Bones told me the day she left."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine. It's just that.."

"What is it Seeley?"

"Bones, she… She told me… She told me that she loves me."

Hannah was speechless. There she was thinking that her boyfriend and his partner's relationship was strictly professional. She knew that they were close but not that close.

"What?" She began, "She loves you? What else aren't you telling me? Did you sleep with her?"

"What? No, Hannah, It's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Me and Bones, we have a past Hannah, but we never slept with each other!"

"What kind of past Seeley?"

"Look Hannah, I don't want to talk about it, but nothing happened."

"Then what did you do after her confession?"

"She left before I got to say anything."

"I can't believe this is happening. She loves you?"

"Yeah she does."

"And do you love her?"

"What? N- No. I'm in love with you Hannah."

"Really? You sounded hesitant just now."

"This is crazy Hannah! I just told you what she said because you are my girlfriend and I don't want to have any secrets between us. I will never do anything to be unfaithful to you Hannah. I love you."

"Okay, Seeley. But you're not going to get off the hook so easily. I just don't know how I'm going to talk to her or even look at her."

"You don't have to think about that now. She's in the Bahamas."

Booth and Hannah spent the night in silence, neither of them wanting to talk for they were afraid that they would have another argument. Now the subject of 'Temperance' was a soft one in the Booth household. Someone was in love with Hannah's boyfriend, and the part that scared her was she wasn't sure if her boyfriend was lying when he said that he didn't love her.

_Nassau, the Bahamas…_

Brennan woke up to the sun streaming in on her through the wooden blinds. She was wrapped in the embrace of her date last night, Andrew. Last night they went to this fancy Bahamian restaurant and enjoyed drinks afterwards. But they managed to stay sober. They talked about life, their jobs, relationship status and somewhere down the line they started to kiss and eventually ended up sleeping together.

"Morning Temperance." Andrew said as he turned to his side to face her, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Best sleep I had in a long time."

"I agree."

"About last night Andrew…"

"Please don't say it was a mistake because I sure as hell didn't consider it as a mistake."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yes, you have excellent stamina."

He laughed then closed the small gap between them with a tender kiss, "So do you think this is going somewhere?"

"Maybe."

"Well how about we take a shower, grab some food and start the day as a couple. I was thinking that we can go to the beach."

"Sounds good. I'm looking forward to it but I think I'm more interested in that shower."

"Then come on, what are we waiting for?"

Andrew was great company; he made her feel as good inside. She was happy. And for once, in long time, she wasn't thinking about Booth.

**I updated! Yay! I have been very busy with homework and studying but I made some time to update! Let me just say thank you for reviewing, I appreciate the feedback. I added Andrew because it was depressing to see Brennan so depressed, I wanted her to be happy but Booth isn't going so happy in the following chapters. Why? Well you're going to have to read to find out. Thanks again for reading/reviewing. Keep them coming, I like to know what you think! **


	4. This Is All Your Fault

_You don't know what you have until it's gone…_

"Do you have to leave?" Andrew asked as he watched Brennan pack her things. Their relationship really blossomed over the past days that they spent together. They enjoyed each other's company and felt happy in the presence of each other. Andrew cherished Brennan in every way possible and loved to be around her. He made her feel happy and loved. Without Andrew, she would have never come out of her depression and she would have never got over Booth. When he was with her, Booth never crossed her mind for even a second. For that, she was grateful. Despite the fact that she enjoyed the company of Andrew, she had a plane to catch.

"Yes, my flight is in half an hour."

"You know, you don't have to go."He said as he took her hand, drawing her closer to him, "You could stay here, with me."

"Andrew don't be ridiculous. Despite the fact that I enjoy being with you, I can't possibly uproot my life in the States to live out here with you. What about my job?"

"You can get a job out here. The USA isn't the only place that has forensic anthropologists you know." He smirked, "Come on, stay. Please."

"Andrew…"

"Just hear me out okay Temperance. I love you and I don't want you to go. Do you really want to go back to DC and face whatever you were running away from?"

"No, I really don't but..."

"Then stay, if you love me you'll stay."

"I don't know if I love you Andrew. I really like being with you but I can't say that I love you. Not yet at least."

"That's okay, but please Temperance. Stay."

Brennan was asked to stay with a man before. Sully asked her to sail with him for a year, but she turned him down because of Booth. She couldn't bear the thought of being without him, but now was different. He wouldn't miss her, he has Hannah. What does she have to lose?

"Okay Andrew." She said before he pulled her into another kiss, like he was thanking her.

"That's great, you won't regret this. Now let's get you unpacked."

Meanwhile, in DC, Booth was miserable. His relationship with Hannah was going to the dogs and he missed Brennan terribly. He wanted to talk to her although he wasn't sure what to say. He needed to see her, to hear her voice, to feel her touch. He was practically ignoring Hannah as he often found himself thinking about Brennan. Hannah was also very miserable. She knew her boyfriend was thinking about Brennan and knowing that, she was very upset and jealous. She knew what she was getting herself into when she came back to DC but she believed he would get over her. She was sadly mistaken.

Booth was seated at his desk in his office, lost in his thoughts about Brennan. He was replaying the exact words she said to him in his mind over and over again. He could not get it out of his mind.

'_I'm in love with you Booth. That's why I'm depressed. I'm in love with you and I wish I wasn't, but I am. You're not mine to love."_

He could not believe that he was the one who made her depressed. But why was he surprised? He told her that he would never leave her but that is exactly what he did. He left her for Hannah and didn't care about her or what happened to her. How could he do that? He knew the story of her parents leaving her and he basically added himself to the list of people who left her. How could he do that to her? He should have known that she would take it to heart. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when Angela stormed into his office and slammed the door behind her.

"You are such an ass-hole Booth! This is all your fault!"

"What the hell are you talking about Angela?"

"Brennan!"

"What about Bones, is she okay?"

"She's not coming back!"

"What do you mean she's not coming back?"

"She called me and told me that she met this guy, Andrew or whatever and she's staying there with him. Forever!"

"Are you drunk? Bones would never leave her job."

"She's looking for a new one Tuesday! And don't accuse me of being drunk! How could you let this happen you ass?"

"Why are you blaming me? This is not my fault!"

"Yes it is Booth! It's all your fault! Ever since Ms Blondie came into the picture, you started to treat Brennan like crap! You abandoned her and that drove her into a freaking depression so she did what she had to do. She ran and you didn't go after her so she found someone who actually cares about her! She's my best friend and now I'm never going to see her again because of you!" She screamed with tears running down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"How dare you imply that I don't care about Bones? She's my best friend!"

"Oh really?" She could not believe those words came out of his mouth, "where the hell were you when she was crying hysterically at nights, or when she stopped eating. Oh but you were there for her when she was so depressed she couldn't even get out of bed in the morning. Best friend my ass." She said rolling her eyes. Angela likes Booth, but now she was disgusted with him. She didn't even know who he was anymore.

"Look Angela, I'm with Hannah now. You can't expect me to be with Bones all the time."

"What happened to you Booth? You used to be this great FBI agent guy who did nothing but look out for his partner. Now you're just a douche bag."

"What do you want me to do Angela, take the next flight out to the Bahamas and drag Bones back to DC?"

"I want you to do exactly that."

"Not going to happen. Bones is an adult and she's free to make her own decisions."

"Wow. Now I really don't know who you are." She said and left. She could not believe how Booth was acting. All these years she thought that her best friend and Booth would get over all their crap and become a couple. Now everything was just wrong. Brennan was in the Bahamas and Booth was just confused. This was not the way things were supposed to end up. It's all wrong. She just hoped that eventually things will become right.

After Angela left, Booth had time to actually wrap his mind around the situation at hand. Brennan was in the Bahamas. She found a man. She wasn't coming home. Then it clicked. His best friend in the entire world wasn't coming home. She was basically running away from him. Now he would never have the opportunity to ask her if she meant the thing that she said to him before she left. He needed to know if she really meant if. If he didn't find out, he would definitely go insane. He had to find out, he needed to call her and talk some sense into her. He needed her to come home…

"I can't believe you actually decided to move here." Andrew said while wrapping his arm around Brennan's slender waist.

"Why are you finding it so hard to believe, you're the one who asked me here, unless you changed your mind."

"No of course not, it's just that, you don't seem like the kind of person who would do something like this."

"Well people change I guess. I'm happy that I did this." She said and was soon interrupted by a buzzing noise coming from her cell phone.

"Aw come on!" Andrew said annoyed at the buzzing sound.

"Sorry." She said and picked up her phone to answer it, "Brennan."

"Bones?"

"Booth? Why are you calling?" She said as she stepped outside to continue the conversation away from Andrew.

"I heard that you're not coming back to DC."

"I suppose Angela told you. It's correct Booth, I'm not coming back."

"Are you sure about that Bones? This is a huge step, I mean, what do you know about this guy, you just met him."

"I assume Angela told you about Andrew as well and I don't see how my current relationship is any of your business, but I made up my mind Booth. I'm not coming back."

"I don't think this is a good idea Bones."

"Well I really don't care what you think Booth. I'm an adult and I'm capable of making my own decisions that I feel would be beneficial for my life. I'm going to apply for a job on Tuesday and I have arranged to have my stuff shipped to me. I already told came that I'm not coming back so you should be assigned a new forensic anthropologist in no time."

"Bones, why the hell are you doing this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you staying there, why can't you just come home?"

"You really want t know why?"

"Yes Bones, I do."

"I'm in a good place in my life right now. Before I left DC I was a mess. I was emotional and irrational and to be honest, I really needed to get away from you. But Andrew, he makes me feel like I'm wanted. I like to be with him Booth so I'm staying not only for him, but for me as well."

"Bones, Bones you can't do this. You need to come home. Angela misses you, I miss you and I really don't know how I'm going to live without you. Just come home, please."

"Booth, you found a way to move on, so please allow me to do the same. You have Hannah, you don't need me. I'll be fine. Just forget about me. Forget everything that happened between us."

"How could you ask me to do that? I can never forget you and I don't regret anything that happened between us. Sure I have Hannah, but she's not you Bones. You are my best friend. Please just come home. Please?"

"No Booth, I will do no such thing." She said and then heard Andrew call to her, "I have to go Booth. I guess this is good bye."

"It can't be Bones."

"But it is, it has to be."

"I just want to ask you something Bones please don't go yet."

"What is it Booth?"

"Did you mean it? What you said to me before you left. Did you mean it?"

"Yes, I meant it. I don't lie Booth. But feelings are ephemeral. I no longer feel that way."

"Okay fine, but Bones you can't leave me please come home! Just come home and we can go back to what we do best. Solve murders and have a drink afterwards. I will be like good times Bones. Just come home."

"Booth you don't get to do this. You don't get to completely abandon me and expect me to come crawling back to you. I'm trying to move on so please let me. Please give me the chance to get over you. I have to go. Good bye Booth."

"No Bones…" She already hung up….

_How could I let this happen? How could I be so blind? Bones is my reason for living and now she's gone. What the hell am I going to do without her? How could I have been so stupid? She came back to DC ready to give our relationship a chance and I ignored her completely. I was selfish and stupid and now I lost her for good. I guess I didn't know what I had until she walked out that door. Bones is gone forever…_

_B&B_

_What does he expect me to do, go back to him? He has Hannah, he'll be just fine. I'm happy with Andrew but why do I feel so broken after talking to Booth. I shouldn't feel this way, he broke my heart, metaphorically of course, but now I feel as if I broke his. There is no way I can go back to DC now. I'll just stay here with Andrew, someone who actually cares for me. I'm happy…_

_To Be Continued_

**Hello readers! I updated quickly this time! So I decided to give Booth a dose of his own medicine, he abandoned Brennan now I'm making Brennan abandon him. Not to worry though, everything will turn out just fine. Everything happens eventually! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I have a lot of ideas for this story so I will probably update again next weekend. Thanks again and stay tuned!**


	5. Well She's Gone Now

_2 weeks later…_

Things were going well for Brennan; her relationship with Andrew was great. They shared everything with each other, well except for one thing. She spoke of the team but deliberately forgot to mention Booth. She was not prepared to talk about him in great detail but every once in a while, his name would slip out of her mouth. One night, Brennan had a nightmare. She dreamt that she and Hodgins were trapped underground again and there was absolutely no way of getting out. They were on the verge of death and in her sleeping state, she mumbled Booth's name repeatedly. Andrew heard this but chose not to address it, but after a while he started to hear the name 'Booth' more often. Sometimes when Andrew ate pie Brennan would say, "Booth loves pie", or if the song 'Hot Blooded' came over the radio she would say, "Booth loves Foreigner". He was starting to wonder who this 'Booth' person was. Other than his slight annoyance of constantly hearing Booth's name, he loved Brennan. He like her company and wanted to be with her for a long time. He wanted to know everything about her, but for some reason, Brennan would not fully open up to him.

'_Maybe she isn't ready yet." _Was what he told himself, but little did he know, she would never be ready.

Meanwhile in DC, Booth was trying to come to terms with the fact that Brennan wasn't coming back. He couldn't help but blame himself, he practically drove her into a depression, but he wanted her to come home. The last time he talked to her, he remembered her telling him that she meant what she said that night about loving him, but her feelings went away. That crushed him. Maybe he still had feelings for her but put them aside to be with Hannah. Maybe Hannah was a mistake. He had so many regrets. He missed the time that he and Brennan would spend together after solving a case. Sometimes when they didn't have a case, they would sit by the reflecting pool and just talk about anything that came to mind. Who was he going to talk to now?

B&B

Brennan was relaxing on the couch while Andrew flicked through the channels on the television. Sometimes they would spend quiet evenings together watching TV. He stopped at the channel that was showing a Hockey game between the Flyers and an opposing team.

"The Flyers are Booth's favorite team." Brennan said as she remembered the case they worked on involving Hockey. That was Booth's favorite sport. He always used to rant about it and even though Brennan had absolutely no interest in the sport, she would always listen to him. She remembered the time when they went ice skating together and he told her that he would never make her fall. She treasured those words. Those were better times, when their relationship was not complicated.

"Temperance, who is this Booth you're always talking about?" He was just about fed up with the name 'Booth'. It seemed as if everything they did together, Brennan would mention his name and what he liked or what he used to do. They were supposed to be spending time together, not thinking about Booth.

"What are you talking about Andrew? I barely mention Booth." She said while twirling a piece of her hair around her fingers nervously. This was a conversation she wanted to avoid.

"Temperance, you said that name three times for today, and you always talk about him! Who is this guy?" Why didn't she want to tell him?

"I don't want to talk about Booth, let's just watch TV. I think an anthropology documentary is on Discovery Channel." She said changing the subject.

"You are not going to change the subject Temperance, you always talk about this guy and I want to know who he is. I have a right to know, I'm your boyfriend."

"He's just somebody I worked with." She answered by saying as little as possible. She really did not want to talk about him.

"Did you work with him closely?'

"He was my partner for six years. He's an FBI agent."

"Wow, six years? That's a long time. You two must have been close. Why didn't you tell me about him sooner?"

"I don't want to talk about Booth." She was getting emotional just thinking about him. The truth was, she missed him. She missed working with him and the time they shared. In the back of her mind, she wondered if being with Andrew was a mistake.

"Why not? Did he hurt you?"

"Of course not. Booth would never do something like that."

"Then what did he do?"

"Nothing! He did nothing Andrew. Can we please not talk about him? I really want to watch that anthropology documentary." She had no interest for that program; she just wanted to change the subject. To even talk about Booth was painful for her.

"Fine, fine. You can watch your documentary but I'm heading to bed." He was pissed. They usually went to bed together every night. She was obviously hiding something from him and he did not like the feeling. When two people are in a relationship, they are supposed to tell each other everything. He felt as if Brennan was not giving herself entirely to him.

B&B

Hannah came home to find Booth going through the case files of the different cases that he worked with Brennan over the years. He looked through them to remind himself of all the good times they shared. He really missed her with all his heart. He missed her so much that he failed to give himself entirely to Hannah. This disturbed her. She knew that he was in love with Brennan and that was not something she could live with.

"What you doing Seeley?" She knew what he was doing; she just asked to get the conversation going.

"Nothing. How was your day?"

"Same as yesterday. I go to work and come home to find you doing something depressing."

"What are you talking about Hannah?"

"Ever since Temperance left, it's like you became a sad little puppy just moping around all day."

"I do not mope around!"

"Yes you do. You miss her don't you?"

"Yes. I miss her a lot." He was tired of lying to her, to himself. He missed Brennan like crazy. All he wanted to do was punch this random guy she was with and hold her close.

"And you love her."

"Hannah…"

"Just tell me Seeley. I need to know if I still have a place in your life. Right now I feel as if I don't but tell me anyway."

"Okay, fine." He didn't want to hurt Hannah, but it made no sense to still be with her if his feelings for Brennan were still there, "yes Hannah, I love her."

A sad look came over her face. She knew from the start that he had intense feelings for Brennan but she thought after some time has passed, he would get over it, but she was wrong. Feelings as intense as those just didn't go away, "I'm so sorry Hannah."

"Don't be. I knew what I was getting myself into."

"I wanted to love you Hannah. I wanted to make myself believe that I could move on, but I was wrong. Bones she's just, I guess I never stopped loving her and I am so sorry Hannah. I am so sorry."

"Don't be Seeley. I enjoyed my time with you but obviously my time with you is up. I'll move out as soon as possible."

"You don't have to rush Hannah. Take all the time you need."

"I think it's best if I move out quickly. Don't you think?"

"I guess." He watched as she headed towards the door, "where are you going?"

"A friend's house. I'll come by tomorrow and get my stuff. Goodbye Seeley."

"Goodbye Hannah, take care of yourself."

"I will, and Seeley, don't take too long to tell her, okay?"

Then she left. He wanted to love her, he really did. But it turns out that he never stopped loving Brennan. She was his everything and he was so blind not to realize that. They laughed and faced death together. They were true partners. He would die for her and she would do the same. But now she was gone, and he was alone. How could he have let her get away? He should have stopped her. He should have told her he loves her. But when he realized his feelings for her, it was too late. He had to get her back, but how?

B&B

It has been nearly a month since Booth walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian Institute. Ever since Brennan left, he stopped working with them and barely kept in contact with the squints. He would talk to Cam every once in a while, but it wasn't the same. Angela would not speak to him because she was still upset that he let Brennan leave. She was five months pregnant now and feared that her best friend would never meet her unborn child. Booth would see Sweets around the FBI and would sometimes speak to him about his problems but would leave when he got annoyed. It seemed as if all the squints blamed Booth for Brennan's departure. Things were not the same. The main squint was in the Bahamas and the rest were just there being sad. He only wished he could fix it.

"Hi Angela." Booth said as he stood in the door frame of the pregnant artist. He hasn't seen her in so long and he could tell that a piece of the happy go lucky Angela was missing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said coldly with her eyes fixed on him.

"I wanted to talk to you. How have you been?"

"Why do you care?"

"Come on Angela, don't be so cold."

"Okay, if you really want to know, I'm fine. I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mom but my best friend, the one who I would talk to about cravings and mood swings, she's not here. She's probably not going to ever meet my kid. She was supposed to be my kid's aunt, but she's not here is she. And whose fault is that?"

"It's my fault Ange, I know that now. I screwed up and I want to fix it."

"Well look who just woke up. You should be with Hannah, your presence disgusts me."

"I can't be with Hannah because we broke up."

"What did you just say?" She could not believe what she just heard.

"Hannah and me, we broke up. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"What happened?" She asked but realized she sounded too concerned, she was supposed to be angry with him, "not that I care."

"She realized that I still love Bones. She couldn't handle it and left. I don't blame her. I guess getting rid of Bones isn't that easy."

"Well she's gone now." She said with a very sad look on her face, it was clear that she missed her best friend.

"I want to get her back Ange."

"Well it's too late for that. She's pretty solid with this Andrew guy. She's not just going to come running back to you just because you decided to ditch the blonde."

"You talked to her?"

"Yeah we talk all the time. She sounds like she misses you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I think she's really confused now. I don't even think she loves this guy to tell you the truth. I think she's just with him to try to get over you. If what I think is true, it won't take long for her to realize the huge mistake she made."

"So she's kind of doing the same thing I did with Hannah?"

"Making herself believe she loves this guy, definitely."

"So what do I do?"

"Nothing, if you do something, you might scare her and then she will never come back. I think you should just wait around and see. She still loves you, that's obvious. She'll come back. Hopefully."

"I'm really sorry Ange." He said while moving closer to the artist and placed his hand on her baby bump, "you are going to be a great mom."

"Thanks, you're forgiven. I was just sad and needed someone to blame. Although it still is kind of your fault." She said while wrapping her arms around him, embracing him in a hug.

"I'll fix this Ange; I promise your best friend will come back."

"I know you will. Thanks studly." She used his old nickname.

Booth rekindled his relationship with the squints. He began to work with them again but was not assigned a new forensic anthropologist. He made it clear that he would not work with anyone else but Brennan. He just hoped that she would realize that she was loved in DC and decide to come home. He would wait for her. He would never let go.

**Hello there readers! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hannah's gone! It's about time right? I know you all are wondering, when's Brennan coming home? Well to answer that question, soon. You know I can't keep Booth and Brennan away from each other for too long. But when she comes back, it's not going to be all hugs and kisses. You'll have to wait to see how that plays out. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Keep em' coming! **


	6. A Little Too Not Over You

**I'm back! I haven't written anything in forever. I don't know what happened but most importantly I'm back and waiting for the second half of the season. I'm sure it's going to be amazing.**

**I just want to thank all who have been reading and waiting for an update and I'm truly sorry that I took so long to write this.**

**Okay, so this chapter is basically going to be about Brennan and her situation with Andrew. She will start to realize some things and hopefully *fingers crossed* this will lead her closer to Booth. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Happy Reading!**

_Brennan's POV_

Last night I had a dream. I dreamt that I was in DC and we just solved a case. The victim was a young woman in her twenties. As we went further into the case we learnt that she basically had no one in her life. No family, no friends, no lovers. Nobody knew she was gone. There was one person however, who she worked closely with. From what I learnt about the victim, it was clear to me that she loved this person. When I interviewed him it was also clear that he loved her. If they were so close why were they not a couple? I wondered how two people could love each other so much and not realize it.

My mind went to Booth, the relationship that we share. I haven't seen him in such a long time. I remember how close we used to be and how happy I felt when he was around. I find I miss him, but I'm not supposed to. I fell in love with him but he obviously doesn't love me so I should be trying to move on and forget about him. I'm supposed to be focusing on my life with Andrew. Why is it so hard for me to forget about Booth?

How did my relationship with Booth get so complicated? Before I left I told him that I loved him. That was such a stupid thing for me to have done. I was so selfish. I should have never said anything. I should have just left without telling him anything. It's none of his business where I go anyway. I'm an adult and I'm allowed to leave the country if I feel the need to.

Is it possible for me to still be in love with Booth?

_Memories supposed to fade._

_What's wrong with my heart?_

_Shake it off let it go._

_Didn't think it'd be this hard._

_Should be strong, moving on._

_But I see you._

_Sometimes I try to hide_

_What I feel inside._

_And I turn around,_

_You're with her now._

_I just can't figure it out._

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget._

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it._

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth._

_I'm just a little too not over you._

'_**A little too not over you'**_

_**-David Archuleta**_

"Hello." Angela said when she answered the phone.

"Hi Ange, it's me, Brennan."

"Bren! Oh my God! It's so good to hear from you. I haven't seen you in forever. I miss you so much sweetie."

"I miss you too Angela, not only you but everyone."

"We miss you too Brennan. I know Booth does."

"Ange…"

"Come on Brennan, I know you miss him too."

"That's actually why I'm calling. I think I miss him a little too much. I'm not supposed to miss him Ange; I came here to forget about him. I'm supposed to be focusing on Andrew and our relationship, not Booth. Is this normal?"

"Sweetie this is more than normal. You know what your problem is?"

"What?"

"I think you're still in love with him."

"That is absolutely ridiculous Angela."

"I don't think so. What is so ridiculous about you still loving Booth?"

"Well, the fact that I'm in a relationship with Andrew."

"Do you love him sweetie?"

"What?"

"Are you in love with Andrew?"

"I-I, I don't know."

"Well judging based off of that answer, you don't love him. Sweetie, I'm going to give you my honest opinion. I think you came back from that Indonesian jungle ready to have a relationship with Booth, and then he dropped a bomb on you and told you that he found someone. I know you were heartbroken sweetie and you couldn't handle it. I will never forget the nights when you would call me to come over just to be with you because you couldn't stand to be alone for another second. So you ran. You found this Andrew guy and you made yourself believe that you were happy. But you aren't. You're not over Booth Sweetie."

Angela could hear the sobs from Brennan. She hated to tell her the truth but she had to tell her. She wanted what was best for her friend after all and she knew that staying in The Bahamas with Andrew was not what was best for her. Brennan belonged in DC with her friends and most importantly, with Booth.

"You're right Ange. What was I thinking? I barely know Andrew. I rushed into this and I just don't know what to do. How can I face everyone again? I abandoned all my friends and my job because I can't handle my emotions. I'm so weak."

"Sweetie you're not weak, you're just human. People handle their pain in different ways. If it makes you feel any better, Booth broke up with Hannah."

"What? Why did he do that? What happened?"

"Let's just say he woke up."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Sweetie, he realized that he wasn't in love with Hannah. He loves you."

"Angela, I have to go now. It was very nice talking to you and I promise I will keep you updated."

She couldn't bear to hear that Booth loved her. She just couldn't let herself believe that.

That night when Andrew came home from work, Brennan was ready to tell him that she was returning to DC. She finally realized that he was a mistake, that their whole relationship was a mistake. It would be wrong of her to continue this relationship. Why drag it out?

"Andrew, we need to talk."

"Okay Bren." He said while sitting next to her, "What about?"

"I need you to know that you are a very good man and any woman would be lucky to have you." She started

"Temperance, are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes Andrew, I am."

"Wh-What, I thought we had a good thing going here, well except for you taling about this Booth guy constantly. I don't understand Temperance, I love you."

"I know you love me Andrew but I have never told you that I love you. I think it's because I don't. My friend told me that I made myself believe that I was happy with you and I think she's correct. I came here to get over someone and I realized that I can't. It wouldn't be right of me to continue this relationship."

"You came here to get over Booth didn't you?"

"That is correct."

"I should have known. I should have never forced you to stay here with me."

"I'm the one that accepted your offer."

"It was a pleasure being with you Temperance. I just hope that we can both find love one day."

"I hope so too Andrew. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You can't really choose who you fall in love with. The heart wants what it wants."

"Of course you're being metaphoric."

"Yes Temperance, I am."

She was back in Washington approximately three days after the conversation with Andrew. She returned to her position as head forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian and managed to get her apartment back. She saw everyone at the lab and they were all happy to see her. She hadn't seen Booth yet and she didn't really want to. She missed him of course but she just wasn't ready to face him again. After all they've been through over the couple of months; there was a huge strain on their relationship. He loved her and she loved him but they were not sure of the other's feelings. She didn't know if they could work with each other professionally again. Everything was just a mess. She hoped that she could be on speaking terms with him again, but for now she remained in the lab channeling all of her emotions into her worked and hoped that everything will work out in the end.

_~Everything Happens Eventually~_

**Brennan broke up with Andrew! YAY! **

**She's back in DC and you all are probably expecting her to jump straight in the sheets with Booth right. You're wrong. There is still a lot more that has to happen before any of that good stuff. At least she's one step closer to that though.**

**In the next chapter Booth and Brennan are going to meet again BUT it's not going to be a bed of roses.**

**Just remember, EVERYTHING HAPPENS EVENTUALLY**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Drop me a note, I want to know what you guys think.**


	7. Friends

Brennan was relaxing with a steaming hot cup of coffee in hand and an anthropology documentary on the television in her apartment. It was a Sunday and instead of spending the day in the lab, identifying the bones of World War victims, she at home. This was not normal for her. She never spent the day relaxing at home but she didn't feel like herself lately and she just needed some time to think.

Suddenly, there was an annoying knock at her door. She wondered who could be visiting her. Angela and Hodgins were spending the day at home trying to come up with names for their unborn child, Cam was at the lab and Sweets was at work. She slowly got up from her sitting position quite annoyed with the knocking and made her way to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw a very familiar face. Fear ran through her body.

_What is he doing here? I haven't seen him in a long time. I'm not ready to talk to him yet. Why? Why did he come?_

She noticed that he was not going away, that was evident in the constant knocking that she heard. She decided that she could not leave him out there forever so she carefully opened the door. She saw him standing there, clearly exhausted from all that knocking. It was silent for a while before he broke the ice.

"You have been back for a week now and you didn't think to see me or even call me?" Booth said in an exhausted and irritated tone.

"Booth-"

"We obviously need to talk about this Bones. We can't just forget everything that happened."

"I know that but-"

"But what Bones? But what?"

"Booth! Can we not do this now, I-I'll call you later."

"We both know that's a lie. We've known each other for years Bones, just talk to me. Don't run from me Bones."

She had tears pooling down her face now, "So what do you want me to say Booth? You caught me completely off guard; I had no time to figure out what to say."

"Just tell me why you lest Bones, that's all. Tell me the truth."

She took a long pause before saying anything. Telling the truth was difficult for her. Did she really want to make herself vulnerable and lay all her emotions out on the floor? She looked into his eyes. They were warm and gentle. She felt like he could not hurt her. That's what gave her the courage to tell him, "Okay Booth." She started, "The truth is, I left because seeing you with Hannah was killing me. When I came back from Maluku I wanted to begin a romantic relationship with you but then you told me that you found somebody. I tried to be happy for you, I really did but, it was harder than I expected it to be. I went into a depression and I couldn't take it anymore. I was miserable and I was making everyone around me feel the same. I did what I thought I had to do and left. I wasn't expecting to find anyone but I did. Andrew was a good man but I realized that I never loved him. He was a mistake. I'm sorry Booth."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I made you feel like crap. I don't know how I can forgive myself for that."

"Stop blaming yourself, I'm fine now."

"Hannah was also a mistake. I know now that I used her to get over you."

"I believe I did the same with Andrew."

"So, how do you feel now? Do you still love me?"

"I- I don't know Booth. I think I need time to actually know how I feel. I think you should do the same."

"I agree."

"Can we still work together?"

"Of course. There is no one on this planet that I would want to work with besides you and the squints."

Silence…

"Come on Bones, let's go to the diner. We haven't been in a long time."

"Sounds good. I find that I'm craving those cheese fries that you always order."

"You just want to steal them off my plate."

"Well I don't want a full plate of them, they are extremely unhealthy."

"Unhealthy but delicious."

Things were not back to normal but at least they got over the hurdle of addressing the issue that has been with them for months. Why Brennan went to the Bahamas and why Booth was being a jerk. They were on their way to things being normal again.

The following day, she was back at work feeling a lot better after the talk she had with Booth. They had a good time at the diner. They talked about the weather and the beauty of the Bahamas and she stole a couple of fries from Booth as well. Then he joked around with her and offered her a piece of his pie. Of course Brennan refused it since she doesn't like her fruit cooked, but the small gesture reminded her of better times before Afghanistan, Maluku, Hannah, The Bahamas and Andrew. They really have been through a lot. Not just over the past months but over the years from the very first day that they met. From when they almost slept together to when he wanted to give their relationship a chance. Their relationship has never been simple. She wondered if it ever would be.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan." Cam said as she stood in the door frame of Brennan's office. Brennan was busy researching anthropological information on her computer and almost didn't recognize Cam.

"Oh, hello Dr. Saroyan. I was just doing some research. Is everything okay?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan everything is fine. I was just wondering, why you left."

"Since you are not only my boss but my friend, I find it appropriate to tell you that I left to get away from Booth."

"I figured as much. You were not happy at all."

"I wasn't even happy in the Bahamas, but Booth and I had a talk and I assure you that I won't be leaving again anytime soon."

"So things are back to normal again?"

"No but, we are working on that."

"Well you better work on that fast because the FBI just called and we have a case."

It was her first case with Booth since she came back. Although they were on speaking terms again, there was often awkward silences. They drove separately to the crime scene, both wanting to avoid the other.

The remains were gruesome, covered in slime, bugs and rodents. It was disposed in a dumpster located in the back alley of a local restaurant.

"Female, late twenties early thirties. I estimate time of death to be about two weeks ago. She has given birth." Brennan said as she looked up at Booth from the set of remains.

"Aw man, she was a mom."

"That's all I can tell from here. We need to transport the remains to the lab." She said sliding off her gloves as she stood."

"You heard her" Booth yelled to the team, "pack her up and send her to the Jeffersonian."

"I-I should get back to the lab then." She said before walking away.

"Sounds good, just call me if you guys discover anything and I'll call you if I do."

"That's usually how it works Booth, you don't have to tell me."

"Oh, right. Sorry, it's just that, it's been a while you know."

"Yes, it has been quite some time."

Silence.

"Ok well, bye Booth."

"See ya Bones."

Indeed things were very awkward. Brennan went back to the lab and as usual the squints gathered evidence and so did Booth. The victim's name was Katelyn Daniels; she was 28 and had a three year old daughter. She had an estranged boyfriend and a few people who envied her due to her inheritance that she got from her dead parents. Booth interrogated the suspects while Brennan remained at the lab. Things were extremely awkward between them and she didn't wish to be around him until necessary. She didn't like it and neither did he but maybe they needed to stay away from each other some more to allow the awkwardness to fade away.

After a few days they solved the case. The murderer was the victim's friend who envied her. She stabbed her with a butcher knife, disposed of her in the dumpster and left her there to bleed to death. She was a cruel, heartless person and it gave Booth the satisfaction to lock her away in prison. The team went to The Founding Fathers to celebrate the solving of the case. They had a good time and deliberately left Booth and Brennan alone.

"They certainly left early didn't they?" Brennan said taking a sip of her beverage.

"Maybe they left on purpose." Booth replied.

"I can see why you think that. Angela is pregnant and must be tired, Cam probably went home to Paul and Sweets to Daisy."

"I was thinking maybe it was to get us alone together."

"W-Why would they do that?"

"Maybe they can see that we aren't the way we used to be and perhaps they want us to fix that."

"Do you want to fix that?"

"You know I do Bones."

"I find that I want to as well. I miss our friendship Booth."

"I do too."

"So we agree. Despite what happened over the past months, we will put everything behind us and remain friends?"

"That is exactly what we'll do Bones. Let's shake on it." He said while extending his hand out for Brennan to shake it in agreement.

"So it's official. Friends."

"Friends."

**To Be Continued**

**Booth and Brennan are friends again! **

**I really miss Parker so I'm going to add him in eventually. I mean, who doesn't like that sweet little boy?**

**The next chapter is what I call a 'filler'. It does not add fully to the development of this story, it has no major twists in it. It's mainly just for fun. We'll see more Booth and Brennan interaction as friends.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. **

**Please review and maybe you could give me some suggestions as to what you guys want to see in further chapters. **

**Thank You! **


	8. The Carnival

**Hi Guys!**

**This chapter is intended to make you smile. It's not angsty at all and the best part is, we get to see Booth and Brennan acting friendly towards each other.**

**Happy Reading!**

"Bones!" Booth said as he entered the bone storage room and found Brennan in her usual position, examining the remains of bones from incredibly old World War victims. It has been a week since they decided to put the past behind them and remain friends. They were pretty much back to normal but there was still some tension between the pair. They returned to driving to a crime scene together, celebrating after a case together and sharing a meal at The Royal Diner. They were relieved that it was no longer awkward between them. They came to the realization that they truly did miss each other.

"What is it Booth? I'm kind of busy here." She said still focused on the remains in front of her.

"Pack up those bones and let's go to the carnival!" He said excitedly.

"The carnival? Booth I'm busy!" She said shocked at his proposal. She never left work to go to a place for her own entertainment.

"Come on Bones, those bones aren't going anywhere and I'm sure Cam will let you go. We just got back and I would love to spend some time with you, just the two of us outside of a working environment. You can have cotton candy and I'll have a huge turkey leg and-"

"Neither of those are good for you. Cotton candy is just sugar and-"

"Well forget about the cotton candy then! We can ride on the roller coasters and it'll be a great day. Please?" he was practically begging now.

"I don't know Booth"

"Come on Bones! Let's go, let's go, let's go' let's go' LET'S GO!"

"You are so persistent!" She rolled her eyes, "fine! Just give me a few minutes to tell Cam and get ready."

"Yes! This is going to be so fun! If only Parker wasn't in school, he loves the carnival."

"Perhaps you can take him at a later date." She said walking out the room.

"You bet!"

Brennan couldn't resist. She not only agreed to go to the carnival with Booth because he wouldn't stop asking, but she agreed to go because she found that spending an entire day with Booth without it being work related ,would strengthen their friendship and eliminate any tension that might still exist. She entered her office, removed her lab coat, hung it neatly on her coat hanger and packed her things. She went to the bathroom to quickly fix her makeup and afterwards headed to Cam's office to tell her where she would be going. Although Brennan didn't really consider Cam as her boss but more of a friend, she had respect for her position at the lab. She found Cam at her autopsy table performing an autopsy on a victim. The smell was nauseating but throughout the years of working closely with rotting human remains, she got used to the stench.

"Dr. Saroyan?" She said as she knocked on the coroner's door.

"Yes Dr. Brennan, what's up?" Cam said removing an organ from the opened body.

"I just wanted to let you know that I will be leaving now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that Booth wants me to accompany him to the carnival today. I really had no interest in going but Booth seems to really want me to go with him so I agreed to go. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, we don't have any recent cases and you work way too much anyway so I don't see it being a problem."

"Thank you Dr. Saroyan." She said then proceeded to leave until she heard Cam call to her.

"Have fun!"

"Oh, okay."

As Brennan left Cam's office she saw Booth waiting for her at the entrance to the forensic division of the Jeffersonian. He was wearing that 'Boothy' grin and she knew he was incredibly happy. Booth loved carnivals ever since he was a boy. His grandfather would always take him there when he was upset about something relating to his dad. He enjoyed the rides, the bright colors, the sweets and of course, the huge turkey legs but he did not enjoy the clowns. That was one thing that turned him off but he managed to avoid them.

"Ready to go Bones?" He said noticing that Brennan was walking toward him.

"Yes, shall we?" She said wrapping her arm around his.

'_This will be a good day, I know it will be' _She thought while walking out of the lab joined with Booth. Her fellow scientists saw them walking out together, looking like a couple but she couldn't care less and neither could he. All they cared about was enjoying the day, forgetting about the drama that occurred in the past.

B&B

"I have never been to a carnival before." Brennan said as she sat in the passenger seat of Booth's car. Her childhood wasn't exactly a bed of roses when her parents left. When they were around she never got the opportunity to go to a carnival. This would be her first time so she didn't know what a carnival entailed. Usually before going to a new place, she would research it on her computer but since she was not expecting to ever go to a carnival, she didn't get to do her research. She was completely clueless.

"What? You really never have been to a carnival?" Booth said focusing on the road. He has been countless of times.

"No I haven't. Before my parents left we never went to a carnival and after they left none of my foster parents ever took me." Foster parents. He could not imagine having foster parents. From what she told him, all of the foster families that she got were cruel towards her, especially the ones who locked her in a car trunk for breaking a dish. She wanted no pity though but Booth couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Oh. Well carnivals are fun. There are a lot of rides, games, sweets and overall fun. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Do they have clowns?" She knew he hated clowns.

"Um, yeah, t-there are clowns there, yes."

"So why do you enjoy carnivals so much? You hate clowns. Remember when you shot the one on the ice cream truck and needed psychological analysis?" She chuckled.

"Ha Ha, very funny Bones."

"It is quite amusing. Are you going to shoot every clown we see today?"

"No. We are going to avoid the clowns today."

"Why do you fear clowns? They are only people that paint their faces in bright colors and dress is strange costumes."

"They're just creepy Bones. What normal person dresses up like that? And their acts are so annoying."

"They are for the amusement of children."

"Yeah well I don't like them."

After about twenty minutes of talking in the car, they were finally at the carnival. The entrance was filled with balloons and bright colors and to Booth's annoyance there stood a clown with a huge smile on his face holding a balloon and handed it to each person who passed him. Booth and Brennan were at the ticket booth and like a true gentleman, Booth offered to pay for Brennan's ticket.

"Booth, you really don't have to pay for me, I can pay myself."

"Seriously Bones, I'll pay for you. I'm the one who invited you."

"No but-"

"Would you two hurry it up! We want to get in!" Yelled and annoyed man standing behind them waiting impatiently to pay for his ticket.

"Hold your horses!" Booth yelled, "Bones I'm going to pay for you whether you like it or not."

"Well I don't like it at all." She snapped, "But thank you."

"No problem!" He smiled.

They got their tickets and it was now time to pass the clown and receive a balloon. Booth was walking on the side that the clown was standing on and quickly switched places with Brennan before moving closer.

"Booth! It's just a clown."

"I know, I know but I would prefer if you walk on that side. We wouldn't want me to pull out my gun and scare all these little children."

"That's true, I also wouldn't want you to undergo psychological analysis again. If you do, who will be my partner?"

"Thank you Bones."

"Hello there pretty lady, here's a pink balloon. Enjoy your day." The clown said handing the balloon to Brennan and giving her a wink.

"See Booth, the clown is quite friendly."

"Yeah I'm friendly; I'll give you a blue balloon to prove how friendly I am." The clown said holding out the balloon to Booth.

"No, I'm good." Booth said.

"Oh come on Booth, take the balloon." Brennan insisted.

"Would you prefer a green one?" The clown asked.

"No, I just don't want a balloon."

"Now you're making me sad!" The clown whined.

"Look Booth, you made the clown sad!" Brennan said

"It's just an act Bones."

"Here, I'll take the balloon for him." Brennan said taking the balloon from the clown.

"Happy now clown, she took the balloon for me." He said to the clown, "Let's go Bones."

"Son of a bitch." The clown muttered under his breath after they left.

When they entered the carnival Brennan was mesmerized by all the rides and game stands that she saw. She's never seen anything like it and she could now understand why children loved places like this. It was vibrant and had a positive energy. Booth was reminded of his childhood, the happy times when Pops took him and Jared to the carnival. He never took anyone other than Parker here and he was happy that he took Brennan. He saw the look of happiness on her face and felt as if he made one of her childhood dreams come true.

"So Bones, what do you want to do first?"

"That ride looks both exhilarating and terrifying." She said pointing at the roller coaster.

"Oh. You mean the roller coaster?"

She nodded.

"That is my absolute favorite ride! It scares the shit out of you but it's an adrenaline rush!"

"Well, I'm eager to try it but I might scream and possibly cause you to become deaf in one ear."

He laughed, "That's okay Bones, you won't cause me to become deaf, you're just going to have a lot of fun. Come on!"

The line to the roller coaster was not long at all, mostly because most children were at school and not many adults came here during working hours. They finally got on and the operator strapped them in. Brennan kept asking him if he strapped them in safely and asked where he got his training. Booth could tell that she was terrified so he decided to hold her hand for reassurance. She squeezed his hand before the ride started and even tighter when it began. Like Booth said, it was an adrenaline rush. She screamed and squeezed Booth's hand so tight that he screamed. She was terrified but was having a blast. She turned to look at Booth and laughed at the expression on his face. She thought he was afraid but little did she know that the look on his face was due to the squeezing of his hand.

"That was so exhilarating Booth! You were right about the adrenaline rush!" She said happily after the ride.

"Yes it was fun."

"You looked so scared! I should have taken a picture of you. The look on your face was hilarious." She laughed.

He didn't say that he wasn't afraid, that his hand was just hurting him because of Brennan. He made her have her fun. He didn't want to ruin it for her. Afterwards, they played one of the ring games in the booth. Brennan didn't win but Booth did. As his prize he won a stuffed animal and decided to give it to Brennan since he had no use for it. Who knew that the world renowned forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan would like stuffed toys?

"This reminds me of the one that my mother gave me." She said looking down at the toy, "Thank you." She said then hesitated before she gave him a hug. When she was six years old her mother gave her a stuffed toy similar to the one that Booth won her. When her parents left and she was put into foster care, she brought nothing from her home with her, including the stuffed toy. The toy reminded her of her childhood, when it was happy and her mother.

"No problem Bones." He said after she pulled away.

They spent the rest of the day playing carnival games, going on rides and avoiding clowns. Booth bought himself a huge turkey leg that he wanted so badly and even convinced Brennan to try cotton candy. She kept saying that it was so unhealthy but that didn't stop her from eating it all. They even shared a bag of buttery popcorn that Brennan of course, said was extremely unhealthy. Overall it was a really good day. Booth managed to see the child part of Brennan and he was loving every second of it. Brennan also enjoyed seeing the child in Booth although she saw that almost every day. She had a grand time and it was all thanks to Booth. For once in her life she did not regret leaving work early. It was the best day she had in a long time. For the day, they forgot about all the problems they had and just enjoyed each other's company. It was a refreshing change.

**I updated twice in one day! Awesome!**

**I had a really good time writing this chapter. It was really nice to get away from all the angst. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope it made you smile **

**Next chapter will be the appearance of Parker!**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	9. Come Here

**Hello Dear readers! I know, I know, I'm like the world's worst updater. I'm sorry but I've just been really busy trying to study for my exams that are coming up really soon. I managed to squeeze in some time to update before I really have to get down in the books. I promise you guys that I will try my best to update frequently when my exams are over.**

**By the way did you guys watch episode 7 Monday? I feel like I have to comment on it so here I go. IT WAS FREAKING AMAZING! Everything was good especially the birthing scene. Emily Deschanel deserves all the awards for that outstanding performance and let me just say that the baby is so adorable! **

**Sorry for boring you guys with this author's note! So here is chapter 9!**

Alone within the walls of her apartment, Brennan was lying on her couch, blankly staring at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts. The shrill sound of her cell phone brought her back and she silently cursed as she reached for the annoying device.

"Hello?" Brennan answered, hoping for once that it was not work related. She just wanted to enjoy her Sunday relaxing at home.

"Hey Bones, It's me."

Brennan smiled as she recognized the very familiar voice coming from her phone, "Hi Booth."

"Um Bones, I need to ask you a favor. It's really important." He asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well, it's my weekend with Parker and he's at a friend's house. It's time to pick him up but Hacker has me stuck here. I didn't know who else to call since Rebecca is out of town and you are one of the only people in the world besides the guys at the lab that I completely trust with my son, so I was wondering…"

"Of course I can pick him up. Just tell me the address and I'll be on my way." Brennan loved Parker. She thought that he was a smart child and well, he was a mini Booth. She would do about anything for him, just to make him and his father happy.

"Really Bones? I don't want to interrupt your Sunday or anything."

"Really Booth, it's alright."

"Thank you so much Bones. The address is 8400 London's Place. You just have to pick him up and drop him off here."

"Okay Booth, I got it." She said as she pulled on her jeans and found her shoes.

"Thanks Bones. Really."

"Not a problem." She said before she hung up and grabbed her car keys. In a few seconds she was out the door and a minute after she was in her car.

Brennan arrived at Parker's friend's house. She got out the car and walked up to the door where she knocked twice before being greeted by a woman who was in her early forties cradling a tiny infant in her arms.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked in a gentle voice, trying her best not to wake the sleeping infant.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, a friend of Parker's father. He couldn't make it so he asked me to pick up Parker."

"Oh, I'll go get him. You can wait inside, I'm sure he won't take too long."

"Thank you."

In about two minutes the lady came back with Parker walking behind her.

"BONES!" Parker yelled excitedly before he ran into Brennan and pulled her into a tight hug, "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever! I missed you Bones!"

"Parker I missed you too but you have to keep your voice down or you'll wake up the baby." Brennan said as she pointed to the stirring baby in his now grumpy looking mother's arms.

"Woops, sorry" Parker said to the woman, "Thanks for having me Mrs. Turner."

"No problem Parker, I'm sure Alex was very happy to have you too."

"Yes we had fun." He smiled.

"Are you ready to go Parker?" Brennan asked.

"You bet!" He said as he ran to the car.

"Thank you Mrs. Turner." Brennan said before she followed Parker.

"So where are we going Bones?" Parker said as he strapped himself in the front seat of Brennan's car.

"Well your father told me to take you to his office but I don't think we're going to do that."

"Awesome! Dad's office is so boring and whenever I want to photocopy my butt dad says no! So unfair right?"

"I don't think that's being unfair Parker. That's just not very appropriate at all."

"I guess but it looks like fun. So where are we going anyway?"

"I was thinking that we could go to the diner and get one of those chocolate milkshakes that you love so much."

"That's awesome Bones! We should get fries and share them like how you and dad share fries."

"Parker, your father and I never share fries."

"Oh, that's right, dad says you always steal his fries."

"He said that! I do not steal your father's fries!"

Parker started to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Brennan asked curiously.

"Dad says that you say that too." He said in between his giggles.

"Oh really. What else does your father say about me?" Brennan asked nervously, afraid of what young Booth's answer might be.

"Well…" He began, "He says lots of stuff but he ALWAYS says that you are his best friend. And that you are the prettiest, most straight forward person he has ever met. And one time he was saying something to himself. Something that I think he didn't want me to hear."

"W-What was that Parker?" She said chocked up from what Parker had just told her.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I guarantee you that I won't say anything to your father."

"Okay." He said before he bent towards Brennan and whispered in her ear, "He said that he regrets that he never told you that he loves you too."

B&B

Brennan felt her heart stop for a second before she began to process what Parker had just told her. Booth regrets not telling Brennan that he loves her? She couldn't believe it. She wanted to cry but then she remembered that she had his son in the car, waiting on her to say something.

"What did dad mean by that Bones? Did you tell my dad that you love him?"

"What? Of course not. Maybe he wasn't talking about me."

"I hope he was talking about you."

"Why is that Parker?"

"Because Bones, all the girlfriends that my dad has are so boring. They suck! I actually like you. You're fun and well, Bones."

"Well thank you for that Parker but your father and I are just friends."

"Okay." He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

The two drove to the diner where Parker ordered his favorite chocolate milkshake and Brennan just had a very strong coffee. After she brought Parker to his father's office.

"Hey dad." Parker said while walking into his father's office.

"Hey bub, where have you been. You were supposed to be here a long time ago, did you give Bones a hard time?"

"No he didn't." Brennan said as she walked into the office, joining the two Booths, "He was a perfect gentleman." She said as she winked at mini Booth, "I decided to take him to the diner."

"Yeah and Bones got me the chocolate milkshake! It was awesome dad, you should let Bones pick me up more often."

"Parker, Bones does have a life you know."

"Really Booth, whenever you need help with Parker just call me."

"Isn't she awesome dad." Parker smiled.

"She's the best." Booth said with his eyes locked on Brennan.

She was the first one to break their stare.

"I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow Booth." She walked over to Parker, "Bye Parker, I hope I get to see you again soon, I really love being with you."

"Me too Bones." He said giving her a hug.

She was just about to leave before Parker stopped her, "Bones aren't you going to hug my dad too?"

She was frozen. She hadn't hugged him in a long while and after hearing what she heard today, it gave her anxiety just being in the same room as him. Being that close to him, breathing in his scent, it made her feet feel wobbly just thinking about it. She glanced at Parker, waiting on her to respond and then looked at Booth. He had that look in his eyes. The look that was silently telling her to 'come here'. She didn't know how, it seemed like her feet developed a mind of their own, but she was moving towards Booth and enveloped him in a friendly hug. The hug transformed from a simple 'guy' hug to a more affectionate one. She felt his lips on her cheek and she wanted to faint as he whispered, "Thanks Bones" in her ears. She left his embrace and silently told him "you're welcome" by nodding her head. She turned away from the puzzled little Booth and Booth himself who looked like he did not want to let go.

~ To Be Continued ~

**Don't you guys just love Parker?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Actually a review that I got motivated me to write this chapter for you guys so you know what that means.**

**Stay tuned. You guys might just see another update sooner rather than later!**


	10. Apparently I Love You

_The hug transformed from a simple 'guy' hug to a more affectionate one. She felt his lips on her cheek and she wanted to faint as he whispered, "Thanks Bones" in her ears. She left his embrace and silently told him "you're welcome" by nodding her head. She turned away from the puzzled little Booth and Booth himself who looked like he did not want to let go._

She had to get out of that building as fast as she could. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was jagged. She was confused. Why was he acting this way? Why did he have to do that?

"_I… I'm… I'm in love with you Booth." There she said it, "That's why I'm depressed. I'm in love with you and I wish I wasn't, but I am. You're not mine to love."_

_"He said that he regrets that he never told you that he loves you too."_

Those words were spiraling in her mind from the moment she heard them. They made her feel sick. She just couldn't allow herself to believe that he actually loved her after everything that they have been through. It just didn't make sense to her. She left him and barely uttered a word to him for weeks when she came back. When they did start to talk things weren't the same. Then he hugged her which only added to her confusion. They hugged many times before but they were never that full of emotion. Then that kiss. It was only on the cheek but she felt as if he had crossed an imaginary wall that she put up between them since she came back.

He hurt her when he was with Hannah so she did what she had to do. She tried to keep him out so that she wouldn't get hurt again. But now, he tore down those walls and was silently tugging at the metaphorical strings of her heart. He wanted her. That was evident in the kiss but Brennan wasn't sure she was ready to put her guard down and allow herself to be completely vulnerable.

She opened the door to her apartment and immediately dialed the number of her best friend, Angela. She needed someone to talk to. Someone to tell her what to do. Angela was always there for her to help her out with whatever problems she had. Most of her problems were about Booth.

"Hello?"

Brennan took a deep breath before answering. She knew that if she stared this conversation with Angela, she would have to tell her everything, including her little confession months ago. "Hi Ange, it's me, Brennan. I really need to talk to you but I don't think I can do it over the phone so can I come over?"

"Sweetie of course you can come over. You don't even have to ask. What do you want to talk about anyway, it sounds serious. Should I be worried?"

"It's nothing to worry about but I find that I'm having anxiety over it. It's about Booth."

"Bren, get over here now!"

With that, Brennan quickly collected her keys and headed out the door. When she arrived at Angela's house, she didn't have to knock on the door or anything because Angela was outside waiting on her. The artist was now 6 months pregnant and she had a beautiful glow to her face.

"Come on Bren, hurry up and get inside!" Angela shouted while urging Brennan to hurry.

The two friends went inside and Angela led Brennan to her bedroom.

"Hey! What gives Angie? I was watching that!" Hodgins complained when Angela turned off the television.

"Get out. Now." Angela said while gently pushing him off the bed.

"Wha- Why? This is my room too you know Angie and I know your hormones are all crazy now but…" He paused noticing Brennan walking in the room, "Oh, hi Dr. B."

"Hello Hodgins." Brennan answered.

"Come on Hodgins get out, we need the room. You can watch your show in the den."

"Why can't you guys go in the den?" He whined.

"GET OUT NOW!" Angela yelled. The two watched as he quickly ran out the room, startled by Angela.

"Okay, now that he's gone." She said while closing the door to give them some more privacy, "Spill."

"Well, yesterday Booth asked me if I could pick Parker up from a friend's house since Rebecca was out of town and he couldn't make it."

"Yes, continue."

"I got Parker and he was telling me about some of the stuff that Booth tells him about me."

"Like what Sweetie?"

"He said that I'm his best friend and the most straight forward person that he knows. But then Parker told me something that Booth said that is the reason for my anxiety."

"What's that?"

"He said that he regrets not telling me that he loves me too."

All was silent

"What? Bren for him to have said that, that means that you told him… You told him that you love him? Oh my God, Sweetie, when did you tell him that and why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't mean to say that, it was a mistake. But I was so irrational and emotional because of Booth being with Hannah that it kind of slipped. I left before he could say anything. I wasn't ready for what he had to say but know I know what he wanted to say and I'm freaking out!"

"I-I just need a second to process this Sweetie, hold on." She took a deep breath, trying her best to calm down before she causes herself to go into an early labor, "Okay, so let me get this straight. You love him and now you know that he loves you too. So what's the problem again?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this Angela! I dropped off Parker at Booth's office and we hugged and I don't know, it felt different, and then he kissed my cheek and whispered thank you in my ear. I let go as quickly as I could but it felt like he didn't want to. I'm just so confused because I'm not sure if I didn't want to let go as well."

"Sweetie, you're not sure of your feelings because he hurt you when he was with Hannah and you're afraid that if you allow him to love you and if you love him back then you'll get hurt all over again."

"I hate psychology."

"But it's true Sweetie. I think you need to talk to Booth about this."

"Why? Why can't you tell me what to do, that's why I came here, for answers, for help."

"Bren, I can't tell you how to feel. Sweetie, do you find yourself thinking about him a lot?"

"I don't see how this will answer my questions."

"Just answer me."

"Yes, I often dream about him as well."

"Do you stare at him a lot and feel a fluttery feeling in your stomach every time you're with him?"

"Yes, I do get that strange sensation."

"Well Sweetie guess what, you love him. And you should talk to him."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent sure."

She left Angela's house and went to Booth's apartment emotional and fearful. Fearful of what might happen between them and fearful that he might hurt her again.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" He asked opening his door to her. He was very happy to see her but he noticed her tear stained cheeks, red nose and puffy eyes, "Bones are you alright."

"No, I'm not alright. I'm actually very confused but Angela told me that I should come over here and talk to you." She said while trying to keep her composure long enough to say what she had to say, "I don't know how to start off this conversation but, apparently I'm in love with you."

He was frozen, she told him that she loves him. Didn't know what to say, he was still processing but then he saw the look of fear overcome her beautiful face and knew he had to say something before he scared her off, "You really love me?" he said while stepping closer to her.

"Yes but I'm afraid that you'll hurt me again."

"Bones I was an idiot for doing that to you, a complete ass hole. I realized that Hannah, as nice as she was, she wasn't you Bones. She wasn't. Bones I will never hurt you again, never. I love you so much and I want to be with you." He said as tears streamed down her face. He cupped her cheeks into his hands and wiped her tears away, "I'm so sorry Bones, I'm so sorry."

"Booth, you can't tell me that you'll never hurt me again because once you told me that you will never hurt me but you did."

"And I'm sorry for that Bones, I really am."

They both stared into each other's glossy eyes. His eyes flickered from her lips to her eyes and wanted to kiss her so bad, to remove all the pain she had, all the sadness. So he leant into her and took hold of her soft lips with his. She didn't pull away, but allowed him to take control and kiss her. His tongue brushed along her lips, silently asking for entrance and she slowly parted her lips allowing him to explore her mouth, her taste. He gently laid her on the couch and removed his lips from her mouth to the soft spot behind her ears as his hand carefully slid under her shirt, exploring her body. She moaned as he touched her and felt the need to touch him as well so she slid her hand under his dress shirt and traced her fingers along his strong muscles. He unbuttoned her blouse with skill and trailed kisses from her neck down the length of her torso stopping as he arrived at the waist of her pants.

"Do you want this Bones?" He asked to make sure that he wasn't taking advantage of her while she was emotional and vulnerable.

"I'm not sure how I will feel later but I really do want this. I just, I just want to feel loved right now."

That night they made love for the first time. For the first time Brennan understood what Booth meant by the term 'making love'. She was still scared. Scared that he would regret it or stop loving her but she was most fearful that she would never be able to trust him again.

**First of all this was not planned at all but once I started to type, the story basically wrote itself. I have never written anything like this before EVER so I hope it doesn't suck.**

**So anyway, the next chapter will have Booth and Brennan reflecting on that time they spent with each other and Brennan will still try to figure out whether she will take the risk and let her guards down to be with Booth and so on.**

**Thanks for reading guys **


	11. I'm Starting Over

It was the wee hours of the morning when she woke up, realizing where she was and what had occurred. She turned her head slightly and as she expected, she saw Booth peacefully sleeping. She took a moment to admire each and every curve of his face along with his fine details. How wonderful last night was. It was the best experience Brennan has ever had. She finally understood what the 'two people becoming one' speech Booth made a while back. After admiring Booth's sleeping form she carefully unwrapped herself from Booth's embrace and got out of bed, trying her best not to make any noticeable movements. It was dark but she managed to locate her clothes scattered on the ground. She slipped on her undergarments, blouse and jeans. Before she exited the room, she turned around to look at him one more time. She remembered how loved and cherished she felt with every touch, caress, and kiss. He handled her with such care, like he was holding a priceless artifact. She never experienced that before. She didn't want to leave like that, without saying a word to him but the thought of her waking up with him, being forced to talk about last night scared her. Of course she would have to talk about it at some point, but at that moment, she had no answers. She was still confused. Was she ready to put down all her guards, leaving herself completely vulnerable to hurt? Or was she willing to put aside all the trust issues to pursue a relationship with Booth? She even wondered if sleeping with him was something that happened because of the moment or if they both really wanted to. She never felt more confused. After looking at him and contemplating, she silently opened the door open and tip toed out his apartment.

He opened his eyes that morning to find the other side of his bed, cold and empty. He was expecting to see Brennan sleeping soundly and the sight of the rumpled sheets beside him disappointed him. 'Why did she run?' was the question on his mind. He couldn't help but wonder if it was something he did or said that caused her to run until he remembered that it was something he did. He hurt her, not physically but emotionally. He hurt her by being with Hannah and completely forgetting about her. He now understood that Brennan wasn't sure if she could trust him yet. He wanted to kick himself over and over for being so blind. He knew that she had trust issues with people but he still managed to make her lose all trust she ever had in him. Will that trust ever come back?

The shrill sound of the telephone woke Brennan up from her nap. She slowly got up, annoyed with her phone. 'I really need to get rid of that' she thought as she took it up and answered, "Brennan."

"Sweetie!" Angela said in her usual happy go lucky tone, "you never did tell me what happened between you and Booth after you went to talk to him." She waited for answer but received none and continued, "Well are you planning on telling me?"

Brennan was so nervous. She could barely admit to herself what happened between her and Booth much less tell another person. She did tell Angela everything because she was her best friend but something was different with this one, "Um, Ange can I call you back, I'm in the middle of… of something."

"Nu-uh Sweetie, we both know that's a lie, you just don't want to tell me for some reason. Come on Bren, we're best friends! You kind of have to tell me."

"Angela, I'm finding it hard to believe myself so you can understand my difficulty in telling you."

"Honey, you know I won't judge you, if anything I'll try to help you." She said in a very sympathetic and honest tone, "Please?"

She took a breath, "Okay Angela, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not even Hodgins okay."

"Just me you and Booth will know. I promise. Now spill."

"Well, I went over there like you said I should, and I told him how I feel and then…" she trailed off remembering the events of last night, "and then he started to kiss me and I kissed him then we went a little too far. We ended up sleeping together."

Brennan didn't hear anything on the other end of the phone for a while. Then she heard a high pitched squeal that caused her to jump off her seat, "Angela are you trying to cause me to lose my hearing?"

"No Sweetie, I'm sorry it's just that you and Booth, sex, together. Oh my God Bren this is great!"

"You would think so but I don't. I'm wondering if it was a mistake."

"How can you and Booth having sex be a mistake? I imagine it to be a rush. Was it Bren? I bet it was."

"Angela calm down!"

"Give me a break, I'm pregnant so all my hormones are crazy. Just tell me how it was."

"Out of respect for Booth I won't get into any details but it, it was the best experience of my life."

"So how can it be a mistake then?"

"I just don't know if I'm ready to trust him again, after all that happened between us."

"Oh Sweetie-"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"I'll call you back Angela, I hear someone knocking at the door."

She hung up and cautiously made her way to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Booth, standing there with a takeout bag from the diner and two cups of coffee. She removed her eye from the door as quickly as she could and closed her eyes, hoping that if she opened them again he would be gone. She opened them and as expected he was still there, waiting for her to open the door. Clearly he wasn't going anywhere that was evident when he kept calling her name. She gave in and hesitantly opened the door. Their eyes met again but she quickly looked away. He smiled and held out the bad and coffee cups, "We never got a chance to have breakfast so I figured we could have it now." He said stepping past her and resting the items on the table, 'I got pancakes, some French toast and eggs for me. Oh and of course some good old' black coffee, right from the diner." He began taking out the food, "Come on Bones have a seat."

"Booth, we had sex last night."

"Really Bones? You're talking sex over breakfast?" He said pointing to the food with a grin on his face.

"As much as I want to, we just can't ignore what happened. It's not rational."

"Yeah, I know that Bones."

"So what do you have to say about it?"

"It was great. I wish you stayed though so that I could wake up to you but I understand why you left."

"Y-You do?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I get that I hurt you and you're having a hard time being able to trust me again so I made up my mind. I'm going to make you be able to trust me again. As long as it takes Bones, I'm not going to screw up this time. So I'm starting over, starting with breakfast."

"You're really going to do that?"

"Of course Bones, I love you too much to give up on this. I'll wait for you, as long as it takes." He said cupping her face in his hands and giving her a quick kiss, "Come on, let's eat." He said releasing her and then rushed over to the food.

Once again the shrill sound of Brennan's phone disturbed her. She cursed under her breath and proceeded to answer, "Brennan."

"Hello Dr. Brennan." Cam said on the other end of the phone. Brennan knew what this meant, there was a case. Usually she would be out the door as soon as she got the call but this time, she was too caught up in her own personal problems, "We found a body dumped in some bushes out on the highway. How soon can you get here?"

"I'll be there soon Cam." She hung up and turned to Booth, "We have a case."

"Aw man, what about our breakfast?" He asked with a sad puppy dog look on his face.

"We'll have breakfast at another time." She said getting up and heading to her room to get dressed.

"Do you realize that we always have cases at the most inconvenient times." He called out to her as she got ready in her room, "I mean we were just about to sit down to a nice breakfast and catch up, maybe watch the news and BAM! We have a case."

"Come on," She said while putting her hair in a messy ponytail while walking out her room, "You can take the coffee with you." She then gathered her car keys and forensic kit and left with Booth unhappily following behind.

**I feel like I haven't written a case in forever. This case isn't just going to be in one chapter. Something will happen to our duo that will lead up to the end of this FF. Reviews are always appreciated **


	12. She's Scared

"Hello Dr. Brennan, Booth." Cam acknowledged them as they got out the SUV and walked towards the crime scene. Brennan was now dressed in her Jeffersonian jumpsuit that she pulled on over her clothes in the car. The ride in the car was quiet for the most part with a little idle conversation between the two. Brennan felt awkward around him and that was something that she wanted to avoid. She collected her forensic kit from the trunk of the car and went towards the corpse. The dead body was covered in slime and maggots but was also surrounded by pesky flies. She examined it for a moment while standing but crouched down beside it to get a better look.

"Due to the narrow pubis bone, I can conclude that the victim is male. The pitting at the sterna ends of the fourth rib suggests that the victim is over thirty and, he's a Caucasian." She said while pointing to the various bones, "we'll need Hodgins to study the maggots in order to determine the time of death but seeing the state of decomposition, I'll say that the victim has been dead for about two weeks." She said as she carefully put some maggots in a jar for Hodgins.

"So we have an over thirty white male. Was this murder?" Booth questioned while writing down some notes on his notepad.

"Yes, ribs two to four are cracked in a manner that can cause a punctured lung. The victim bled out." Brennan rose to her feet, "Take some soil samples and send the remains to the Jeffersonian." She instructed the FBI forensics team and went towards the car to slip off her suit. Booth followed behind her.

"What now Bones? Wanna go back to your place and finish up breakfast before we dive right into this case?" He said with pleading eyes.

"No Booth, I'm going back to the lab." She said putting her suit into a large plastic bag for dry-cleaning, "we have work to do so we can't waste any time having breakfast together."

"It wouldn't be wasting time Bones, it would just be us having breakfast while working on that trust thing."

Brennan looked at him for a second and suddenly memories of last night flashed before her eyes. How he touched all of her sensitive areas and kissed her in all the right places. How amazing he looked and how gentle he was. Her heart was pounding and she needed to get away from him as soon as possible, "Look Booth, I have work to do and if you're not willing to take me back to the lab now then I'll just go with Cam."

"It's not like I won't take you back to the lab Bones, it's just that…"

"On second thought, I think its best that I go with Cam. You have to go to the Hoover so it doesn't really make sense for you to take me to the lab when I can just go with Cam. You can just go straight. It will save your gas and you won't waste any time." She grabbed her suit and bag and went over to Cam, leaving Booth there completely confused and somewhat hurt.

…

"You were right Dr. B, the victim was dead for approximately two weeks." Hodgins said while swiping his card and stepping onto the forensic platform.

"Thanks Hodgins." Brennan said with a sad look on her face that did not go unnoticed by Hodgins.

"Um, are you okay?" Hodgins said as he placed his hand on Brennan's back sympathetically.

"Yes, I'm fine." Brennan said quickly, "Did Angela finish the facial reconstruction?" She said deliberately trying to take the attention off of her.

"Yes I am sweetie!" Angela said cheerfully as she stepped on the platform, "the vic isn't too bad to look at either, here take a look." She showed her drawing to Brennan. He had incredible bones structure, piercing blue eyes and wavy dark brown hair.

"Does he look familiar?" Brennan asked.

"Nope, not at all, but I'll run this through the missing persons database."

"Okay thanks Ange."

"Hodgins can you get me some beef jerky from the cafeteria please? The baby is hungry." Angela said. She wasn't really hungry; she just wanted him to leave so that she could speak to Brennan alone.

"Okay, sure." He said and left in search of the beef jerky.

"Okay sweetie, he's gone. Booth was the person at your door this morning wasn't he."

"I don't know what you're talking about Angela." Brennan said trying to avoid the conversation as best as she could.

"Come on sweetie! We were talking this morning on the phone and you had to go because someone was at your door. It was Booth right?" She said with pleading eyes.

Brennan sighed, "Yes Ange, it was Booth."

"I knew it! What did he want, what did he say?" She said excitedly "did you two have sex again? I bet you did!"

"Angela! No we didn't! He just said that he didn't want to mess this up and he wants to try to make me be able to trust him again. That's all okay."

"That's so sweet sweetie. What did you say?"

"Nothing. I don't know what to say, I don't think I'm capable of letting myself trust him again."

"What, of course you are sweetie."

"Ange, you have a victim to identify."

"Fine." Angela said and went to her office to run her drawing through the missing persons database.

After all that happened between her and Booth, she was just confused. Confused and afraid. Afraid that things will never be the same between them again. She just thought that sleeping with him was a huge mistake and she hated herself for allowing it to happen. She should have been objective and rational but she lost herself in Booth and could not control herself. She knew that he wanted to work on their relationship and prove to her that she can trust him. To show her that he won't hurt her again. But she was all too familiar with lies and hurt.

Angela ran her sketch of the victim through the missing persons database. Her drawing was a match for a man named Peter McGregor. He was thirty-four years old. Angela sent the victim's profile to Booth and showed Brennan. The first person Booth had to interview was the person who reported him missing, his girlfriend of two years, Hayden Rogers.

…

"Hello Miss Rogers." Booth said as he walked in the interrogation room, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. I'm sorry for your loss." He said before handing the weeping woman a tissue.

"Thank you." She said accepting the tissue, "Tell me agent Booth, what happened to Peter?"

"We believe he was murdered."

"Murdered? Oh, my God. Wh-who would do that to him? He was so kind and thoughtful. I just… You have to find out who did this to Peter."

"We're still in the early stages of the murder investigation but as soon as we find out who did this, you'll be the first to know. But you have to cooperate. Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt him? Any enemies?"

"No, no. Everyone loved him." She paused, "but there was one person…"

"Who is that Miss Rogers?"

"Evan Taylor. He went to college with Peter. Peter owed him some money. Don't people kill for money?"

"Thank you Miss Rogers. A FBI agent will escort you out."

"Agent Booth!" She said before he walked out, "when can I bury him? He deserves a proper burial."

"As soon as we find his murderer."

…

"You got anything?" Cam asked as she walked through the lab with Booth by her side.

"Yup, apparently Peter McGregor owed a man named Evan Taylor some money. We'll have to question him as soon as my guys get in touch with him."

"That's great. Booth, why didn't Brennan drive back with you? She never goes with me so it was a little strange."

"She basically said that by her going with you I won't waste my time."

"That was clearly not a problem before."

"I know."

"You do know that there must be some other reason why she didn't want to go with you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what is it?"

"I have an idea."

…

"I'm telling you Agent Booth, Peter paid me back in full three weeks ago. I can prove it to you as well. Why would I kill him if I got my money?" Evan Taylor explained.

"Well Hayden Rogers seems to think that he didn't pay you and that you killed him."

"What? That bitch. She's probably covering that bastard up."

"Covering up whom?"

"Look, Hayden was having an affair with this dude, Kevin Riley. He went to college with us. Kevin hated everything about Peter. Plus, Kevin is strange, like he likes to play around with homemade explosives and plays these games."

"What games?"

"I don't know if this is true or not but rumor has it that Kevin kidnaps two people and after twenty-four hours only one person comes out of wherever he puts them alive. It can be complete bull shit but let's just say that I wouldn't mess with him."

"Thank you Mr. Taylor. You're free to go."

"Thanks."

Booth walked out of the interrogation room and was immediately greeted by another agent who showed him bank records that proved that McGregor paid Evan his money back. He had to talk to Hayden again.

…

"You had to know that Peter gave the money to Evan, Miss Rogers." She didn't say anything, "Look Miss Rogers, if you don't tell me the truth then we will never find out who killed your boyfriend and then he will never get a proper funeral so please cooperate this time."

"Okay! I sent you to Evan because I don't want you to arrest Kevin."

"Why would I arrest Kevin?"

"Because he killed Peter! I was having an affair with him and after we had sex he told me that he killed Peter so that we could be together. He promised to give me anything I wanted. Money, jewelry, anything. I know I should have reported him but, I was just thinking about myself and what I could get from Kevin that I didn't care too much that Peter died. I'm sorry." She said with tears pooling down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"Where is Kevin?"

"I don't know. He left after he told me. I haven't seen him since."

"Can you give me a description of him?"

"Okay."

Booth received the information about Kevin's appearance and described him to Angela. She then made a sketch of him and gave it to Booth so that the FBI can locate him. Hayden was detained for withholding information pertinent to a murder investigation from the FBI.

"Hi studly." Angela said as she stood in the doorframe of Booth's office, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just waiting on the guys to locate this bastard. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just concerned about you and Brennan."

"I guess she told you."

"She tells me everything agent hot stuff. I'm sorry if I'm meddling though, I just want to help you out because I love both of you very much and I want you two to be happy."

"I know Ange. I'm just trying to give Bones the space she needs right now. I know she's confused and needs time to figure out her feelings and I need to respect that as much as I wish I can just be with her all the time."

"Giving her space is the best thing you can do right now hun. She's obviously scared and not sure if she should let her guards down but with time, she'll come around."

"Yeah, I hope. She loves me though, she told me that."

"I think that scares her the most."

Suddenly a fellow FBI agent walked in the room, "We located Kevin Riley."

**I'm back and I'm free like a bird! Yup, my exams are over! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope that the sciency stuff made sense and that my FBI speak founded FBI-ish. Keep your eyes open for another update soon. Thanks for reading! *hugs***


End file.
